ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
I Am Iron Man
I Am Iron Man is the second film in the Community Marvel Cinematic Universe. Plot In the year 1984, Howard and Maria Stark are flying away from a group of men who are shooting at them. Their pilot, named Antonio, is doing his best to keep calm under pressure as the men continue firing. They manage to get up into the air, but it turns out one of the men on the plane is one of the enemies. He attempts to kill Maria, but Antonio sets the plane to autopilot before grabbing the man and jumping out the door with him, killing himself. Once they finally land, it is revealed that Maria is pregnant and is about to give birth. They manage to get to the hospital in time and their new son is born, with then naming him Antonio in honour of their fallen friend. Years later, Antonio, nicknamed Tony, has grown up and is watching a news report from 1994, which reveals that his parents died in an act of sabotage and that he is the new owner of their company, Stark Industries. Tony is called in by a doctor who reveals that he has a heart condition that could kill him "in three months or five years". Not wanting to go out without accomplishing something, Tony digs up some of his father's old blueprints and finds some for an amazing super suit. He shows them to his friends, Pepper Potts, Rhodey Rhodes, and Happy Hogan, and announces that he is going to create the suits so that the government will be able to win any war. Most of them call him crazy, but Tony locks himself away in his lab for ten weeks and begins testing his suit once the prototype is finally created. Unfortunately, as soon as Tony's prototype is finished, the blueprints are stolen by a man in armour which resembles his quite a bit. Only a day after this, Tony's rival, Justin Hammer, comes out with a new line of power armours he dubs Mandroid. It is clear what has happened to everyone, so they all have to work together to expose Hammer for the thief he truly is, with Pepper setting up a meeting with Hammer and Tony as the first step. The meeting goes fairly well, with Hammer revealing a new armour he's creating called the Crimson Cowl to Tony and Happy. However, Happy becomes enraged at the fact Hammer claims that this is all his technology and both him and Tony are thrown out of Hammer's building for it. Luckily, this isn't the end of the world as Tony gets an idea. He has an almost photographic memory so he remembers the blueprints quite well and can create another suit and could even add his own inventions to it to give the suit more abilities. With this idea in mind, Tony modifies his prototype armour, giving it the ability to cloak. Pepper also paints it red and yellow, claiming that the armour is boring when it's completely silver. Later that night, Tony uses his armour's new abilities to break into Hammer Industries and finds the blueprints that Hammer stole. Unfortunately, he also has an encounter with Hammer himself, who had donned the Crimson Cowl armour and battles Tony. Tony's armour proves inferior to Hammer's, ending in his suit being heavily damaged and him having to run away. Once Tony makes it back home, he passes out at the feet of his friends, with a doctor revealing that his heart condition is catching up to him due to all the physical stress he's put himself under. Matters are made worse when Hammer, still in the Crimson Cowl armour, comes to steal back the blueprints. Rhodey uses his military connections to fend of Hammer and his Mandroids while Happy and Pepper work together to find a way to help Tony, coming across another of Howard Stark's blueprints, which is of what is more or less a high tech pacemaker. The two work as fast as they can while Rhodey continues to fight Hammer. Sadly, Rhodey isn't enough to stop Hammer, as he wipes through the military Rhodey calls and heads after Tony. Luckily, just before he breaks in, Pepper jams the Heart Piece into Tony's chest, jump-starting his heart once again. Thanks to his new Heart Piece, Tony's mind begins working in overdrive and he manages to make his armour battle ready in a matter of minutes. He begins running from Hammer, who chases him into a city where Tony activates his armour in front of everyone and begins battling Hammer in the air. Once again, Hammer comes out on top in the situation and, in his pride, unmasks himself and demands Tony look at his face. After this, Tony reveals three things: He led Hammer into a public area, he let Hammer win that fight, and, finally, Hammer just unmasked himself in front of millions of people. After Tony reveals this, Hammer looks around and sees everyone staring at him in terror. Tony then lets out a massive blast from his new Heart Piece, defeating Hammer once and for all. Later, Tony watches a news report which reveals Hammer has been arrested and is being placed in one of the big prisons that only the government can enter. Tony thanks Pepper, Rhodey and Happy for their help before stepping out for a press conference. During the conference, Tony reveals that he's decided to not give the government his armour, as he doesn't want his tech falling into the hands of someone like Hammer again. A news reporter asks if Tony will continue being a hero and if he does what his name will be, with Tony replying that he is Iron Man. Post-Credits Scene Tony is sitting in his mansion when he receives a letter from a man he doesn't know named Nick Fury. He opens the letter and it reveals that Fury knows who sabotaged the plane his parents were on that day. Tony reaches inside the letter once again and pulls out a symbol which resembles a skull with tentacles coming out of it. Cast *James Theo as Antonio "Tony" Stark/Iron Man, one of the world's smartest men and the owner of a massive company named Stark Industries. *Madelaine Petsch as Virginia "Pepper" Potts, Tony's secretary who has a love/hate relationship with him. *Daniel Kaluuya as James "Rhodey" Rhodes, a former army general and Tony's best friend *Dwayne Johnson as Harold "Happy" Hogan, a generally positive person who is Tony's bodyguard and driver. *Alfred Molina as Justin Hammer/Crimson Cowl, the owner of Hammer Industries and a rival of Tony's. *Josh Duhamel as Howard Stark, Tony's father. *Odette Annable as Maria Stark, Tony's mother. Trivia *The movie is named after a line Tony says in his final battle with Justin, where he dubs himself Iron Man. **"I am Iron Man" is Tony's catchphrase in the CMCU.